


非他不可

by BomKom1



Category: League of Legends RPF, 贡天
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BomKom1/pseuds/BomKom1
Summary: 除了爱他外，不要活路





	非他不可

“啊哈……”身后传来的强烈震动让高天亮丧失了说话的力气，双手被锁在头顶让他也没有办法取悦自己，手腕随着身体的扭动一遍一遍与铁链摩擦，被感官放大的疼痛刺激着他的神经。还差一点，还差一点刺激他就可以释放，但是这一切都在金韩泉的掌控中。金韩泉不允许，他就不能。

高天亮知道，这是惩罚。

总决赛打完之后金韩泉便回了韩国，走之前反复对他强调，回来的时候一定要在基地看到他。高天亮认认真真的保证，自己会老老实实待在基地等韩国哥哥回来，但是孩子总有转头就忘的本事。他被水上乐园吸走了全部的精神，从大型滑梯速降的快感让他控制不住的兴奋，回基地什么的都再说吧。

于是在约定好回基地的那晚，金韩泉看到了芬芬上传的社交网络的高天亮的睡脸。从照片上看，他们住了一间大床房，再仔细看，高天亮没穿上衣。哦吼，完蛋。

第二天小傻子高天亮继续闹天闹地的跟芬芬又去游乐园玩了一圈，直到晚上才回到基地。身体已经累的不行，高天亮直直地走向自己房间，丝毫没有注意到韩国人还丢在大厅的行李箱。回到房间，高天亮还没来得及打开灯的开关，就被金韩泉紧紧摁在门上。面前的压迫感让他终于用了一下昨天才进过水的大脑，他想起来了自己答应过韩国哥哥的事情。完了。

高天亮犹豫着如何开口解释，但怎么想都是自己理亏，于是他干脆保持沉默。倒是金韩泉先忍不住打破了平静，他把高天亮甩到床上，从抽屉里拿出一副手铐和一根按摩棒，让高天亮选一个，要痛还是要爽。

但是高天亮已经是个大人了，于是他对金韩泉说：“要是我两个都要，哥哥同意吗？”

金韩泉愣了一下，随后便满足了高天亮的要求。这种话能从高天亮的嘴里说出来他一点都惊讶，不知到害怕的小孩玩起火来可是一套一套的。金韩泉把小孩的双手铐在床头，往按摩棒上倒了些润滑剂就直接对着小孩的后穴插了进去，没有扩张过的后穴突然被硬物打开，这一下直痛得小孩叫了出来，一遍一遍地喊着哥哥轻点、哥哥我好痛之类的话。但既然犯了错，就要接受惩罚不是吗？

金韩泉做完这一切就撒手不管了，高天亮的痛呼他也置若罔闻。他走向对面的另一张床坐下，眼睛直直地盯着高天亮，想看看惩罚的效果。他看着高天亮痛得额头布满了汗，死死抿住嘴唇，手紧紧握成了拳头，整个人在床上逐渐蜷缩成一团。他知道一开始会痛，也知道慢慢地高天亮会爽。果然，慢慢的高天亮开始发出一声一声的喘息，身体也缓缓打开，两条细白的腿绞作一团，小腹微微颤抖着，小屁股一下一下蹭着床单，身后开始不自觉地吞吐着巨物，身前的性器也逐渐挺立起来。但是按摩棒的刺激还不够，还不足以让他攀上巅峰。高天亮吃力地抬起头看向金韩泉，眼神里传达的意思再明显不过，但是金韩泉也没有动一下，只是颇有趣味地看着他。

高天亮重新躺倒回床上，他明白，今天晚上金韩泉是不会让他好过了。身后的震动还在继续，手腕传来的痛感和身前不能发泄的欲望告诉他自己的身体有多么难受，在一阵一阵的折磨中他迷迷糊糊地想起了以前的金韩泉。

韩国人并不是一开始就这个样子的。

就像他的名字一样，金韩泉一直是一个温柔的人。他们还是队友的时候，虽然有时候会互相嘴臭，但是最终的结果都是高天亮获胜。这其中不排除有语言优势，高天亮还是能感受到金韩泉在让着他、宠着他。于是他变得更加肆无忌惮。在他意识到自己对金韩泉有其他感情的时候，他就变本加厉，处处引诱着韩国人走向自己的陷阱。无论是不经意间被对方包裹的手掌，还是恰好坐在身边一起看同一个手机，这种亲密的关系让他们的关系更近了一步。高天亮觉得时机差不多了，就趁着两个人一起去便利店的机会跟对方表了白，还趁对方吃惊的功夫偷走了韩国人的初吻，大有一种你无论说什么最后都是要跟我在一起的架势。幸好，韩国人愿意让他为自己的初吻负责。

在成为恋人的后来金韩泉对高天亮更是宠的无法无天。小孩只喜欢可乐味的真知棒，但又常常在商店里找不到，金韩泉就买了一桶真知棒摆在基地，可乐味的都给小孩，其他口味大家分着解决。高天亮很享受韩国人的宠爱，直到有一天他发现金韩泉对自己好像没有什么占有欲，也从来不会多过问自己的朋友圈和去向。因为他自己对金韩泉的占有欲强烈到不行，在他看来占有欲越强表示爱的越深。他开始觉得金韩泉并没有那么爱自己。

于是他开始试着激怒韩国人，一遍一遍，在男人最敏感的问题上试探。渐渐地他发现了隐藏在温柔表象之下的秘密，狂躁、阴暗、充满侵略性，这个他从未见过的金韩泉令他兴奋不已，他非常享受这样子的金韩泉。哪怕痛一点都无所谓，哪怕下地狱都可以，他只要金韩泉非他不可。

“你在想什么？”金韩泉的声音把陷入回忆中的高天亮唤了回来。此时的高天亮眼前一片模糊，不上不下的快感已经让他身心俱疲，他甚至没有听清金韩泉说了哪些字。他就像一个溺水的人，需要金韩泉来救救他。

高天亮的走神让金韩泉十分不满，但是当他走近高天亮时却发现小孩已经被情欲折磨到全身泛着粉红，眼睛也睁不开，两条细腿瘫在床上。惩罚的效果已经达到了，于是他决定给予高天亮快感。

他欺身上前，找到小孩的薄唇与他接吻，一只手打开禁锢小孩的锁链，另一只手则停留在胸膛，细细揉搓着小孩两边敏感的乳头。他感受到高天亮的身体明显震了一下，随后两只手臂有气无力地攀上自己的肩膀，用剩余的力气仰起头与自己深吻纠缠。即使这样的高天亮也很诱惑人，他的性器早就硬的不行，现在小孩又不知分寸在他的胯间摩擦，挑逗着他脆弱的理智。

按摩棒声音突然变得刺耳了起来，这个东西已经在高天亮的身体里待得够久了。金韩泉伸手把按摩棒抽了出来，反倒听到了高天亮一声压不住的呻吟，即使已经被折磨的没有力气，但是欲望还没有解决，高天亮是无论如何都无法睡去的。高天亮感受到金韩泉在床头柜里翻找着这什么，他知道在找什么，但此刻那个东西已经无所谓了。

“你…别找了……直接进来…”听了这话，金韩泉重新回到小孩身上，分开双腿搭载自己臂弯，然后直接插了进去。小孩的后穴已经湿湿嗒嗒不成样子，很容易就吞下了韩国人的性器。本就隐忍着的人这下彻底释放了本能，一下一下又狠又重地撞到最深处，擦过敏感点的时候高天亮浑身都忍不住颤抖，一声一声呻吟根本压不住地泄了出来，本折磨太久的身体本就敏感的不行，这下突然冲出的强烈的快感更是让他接受不住。金韩泉向上顶一下，他就向上逃一分，然后被发现了的金韩泉又掐着胯骨摁回来，顺着顶撞一下一下摁在凶猛的性器上。

“哥哥好棒……啊…哥哥……狠狠地操我吧”高天亮就是高天亮，嘴上永远都不懂得认输。断断续续的话语让金韩泉彻底失去了理智，他退出高天亮的身体，把小孩翻了个身，一只手按下高天亮的肩膀，另一只手提起小孩的胯部，顺着还未合拢的穴口又插了进去。这一次又快又狠，高天亮被按在床上又无处可逃，只能双手攥紧枕头，泪水无法控制地涌了出来。

“太…太快了……我受不了了…慢一点好不好……呜…求你了好哥哥…”前面的欲望得不到安慰，后面的刺激来的又凶又猛，高天亮此时大脑已经一片混乱，根本不知道自己在说什么，只是凭着本能对金韩泉哭叫着，想让金韩泉放过他。但红了眼的韩国人根本就听不到高天亮的声音，只是一味的狠狠顶进去，再抽出来，再变着角度地向敏感点撞去。

两个人此时都疯了。向两头野兽，互相撕咬着对方，想把对方拆吃入腹，融入骨血。毫无疑问，他们都是深深爱着对方的。

最后高天亮被从后面干到了高潮，金韩泉也在他身体深处释放了出来。高天亮几乎是立刻就昏睡了过去，接着就被金韩泉搂进了怀里。他不知道，金韩泉十分心疼的揉着他被磨破的手腕，随后又收紧了手臂，牢牢地把怀里的人锁在自己怀里。

对不起小天，除了爱我，你别无选择。


End file.
